Familiar Tides
by The Last Hellsing
Summary: Is life truly normal for the ex-battle maidens or is something suspicious just lurking in the shadows? Just when things seemed to be coming together, another factor is added and shatters the normalcy they were attempting. Is some unseen force luring them back into their cursed cage or is their destiny re-written with a new plot? Just what is happening again in Fuuka...
1. Wish Upon A Star

**AN: **Hello, hello! I know I haven't finished Birthday Struggle yet but this story seems to be coming along so smoothly that I decided to start posting it here. I already have up to the seventh chapter written, at the pace of finishing one to two chapters a day. I won't post it all up en masse, but slowly update on either a weekly or bi-weekly, depending on my mood and if I want to string people along. Review and comments have been appreciated thus far, so please do continue sending them my way. Enough rambling here, enjoy!

* * *

Stars shone in the sky, an occasional one soaring through its fellow twinkling lights. Several women wished upon this shooting star, hoping their dream will come true. A particular crimson-eyed woman wished upon this star, hands clasped together before her face.  
Another woman stood behind her, hands on her hips, patiently waiting for the other woman to finish what she was doing. Dark brow quirked upward toward the other woman when she finished and turned around.

"Kannin na, I couldn't resist." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki and moved to stand beside her.

Natsuki averted her gaze from the piercing crimson hues, her gaze lingering on her converse. Fingers idly played with her pockets before deciding just to slide them in and hook her thumbs through the belt loops. "Come on, lets continue our walk."

Shizuru giggled behind her hand at Natsuki's actions; the girl had been acting a little different lately. _What is going on with this girl?_ She noticed a difference in the her, but couldn't pinpoint it. The thought was filed away for later, before resuming their walk along the path.

It was out of character for Natsuki to be so romatic. A smile appeared on her lips and the other woman caught her smiling, seemingly about nothing. "What are you smiling about, Shizuru?"

Uh-oh, she was caught. Crimson hues stared ahead for a few moments longer before deciding upon a proper tease to use on the other woman. Gaze shifted to the bluenette. "Why, I was just thinking it odd of Natsuki asking me to accompany her on this moonlit stroll through the park. It almost seems as if she asked me on a date." Her last word was enunciated for emphasis and seems as if her tease struck home.

Natsuki blushed and turned her head away to hide her pink features. Midnight stands fell over her face, blocking Shizuru's view. "B-baka... This is not a date!"

Shizuru pursed her lips in a false pout, causing her eyes to water to add to her tease. "Ikezu, so Natsuki would not want to go on a date with me?" She sniffed, bringing a finger up to wipe away a non-existant tear.

This caught Natsuki's full attention, terror and panic now showing on her face. She stuttered, trying to come up with the words to calm Shizuru. "It's not that, I-..." Natsuki trailed off, not sure of how she wanted to express her thoughts. She wanted to date her, but just didn't know how to express it. The fact of Shizuru believing this to be a date was shocking because she kind of intended it to be.

Natsuki walked under the sakura trees with Shizuru while she thought of how to express her thoughts. Shizuru was off in thought, that was obvious by her expression. Green pools turned away before she was caught and teased further. She stopped them both under a pair of trees, moonlight streaming through the blossoms.

The younger woman turned to face the brunette, toe of her shoe scuffing against the dirt trail beneath them. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Shizuru, I want to know..."

* * *

**AN: **I know. I know. I left it off at a really bad cliffhanger, but it is a good way to have people wanting the next chapter up. I do have a really good idea of how I want this story to go and will continue it as far as my muses approve. For an interestingly random fun fact, this story was actually inspired by a random doodle I started at work, which turned into a full-on serious project. I did start this story from the middle then went forward, and had to go back and write the beginning chapters afterward. Sorry, if the beginning doesn't make sense after I post the later chapters, so at least you'll understand why. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Curious Expectations

**AN:** Hello again! This definitely shall be a weekly update, despite how I already have a majority of the chapters written. It's to make sure I still keep ahead of the game here, despite how unfair it may seem. I do promise this has an interesting twist and is going somewhere and apparently quite quickly when I look back on what I have written thus far. Anyway, I hope you enjoy so bon appetit!

* * *

Bluenette looked away as Shizuru quirked a neatly shaped brow. "What do you want to know?" It really was unlike Natsuki to act like this.  
Boot scuffed more against the dirt, a cherry hue staining her pale features. "How you felt... Feel... Urm... How I make- made." Crimson orbs widened in shock, was Natsuki asking about her emotions toward her?

It took her entire sense of control to not squeal in happiness. Shizuru maintained her image of tranquil happiness and thought of how to respond to Natsuki's questions. Her palm cradled Natsuki's cheek and brought her face closer. "May I?" Younger woman nodded and Shizuru leaned in further until soft lips brushed against each other.

Eyes fluttered closed as she poured everything she felt into the kiss. The ground trembled beneath them just as Shizuru began to pull away. "Wow, I didn't-" Natsuki's lips were met with a finger to silence her.

"That wasn't an effect of the kiss, as well-timed as that was, it isn't normal." A growl sounded from some where near them. Younger woman moved closer as a form of protection, if she needed to defend them.

"What the hell?" The noise came again, a shadowed form appearing at the end of the trail. Viridian orbs stared at it. _That is not a normal beast..._ "Shizuru, is that...?"

Brunette nodded, understanding exactly what Natsuki was referring to. That was an orphan, something that hadn't been seen in months. More and more of them began appearing behind the first beast, spreading out to surround them.

Both of them flexed their hands, wishing whole-heartedly for something to protect each other with. Crimson orbs widened when a pole began to materialize in her flexing palm, a cool metallic feel becoming heavier in her grasp. When its full weight materialized, she looked down to see her old element in her grasp. Attention shifted to Natsuki and noticed her dual weapons in her grasp, as much shock held in her gaze as her own.

Slender fingers guided themselves along their once familiar elements, both women quickly regaining familiarity with their weapons. Natsuki spun her guns in a circle while Shizuru twirled her naginata above her head before leaving it to rest stretched outward, her arm curled around the shaft.

"Please tell me this isn't what you wished for." Natsuki glanced to her side, chancing a glance at Shizuru before focusing back on the monsters.

"I promise you, it is not." More orphans appeared and approached closer to them. It seemed as if they were flanking, before closing off any potential escape routes. One of them howled, as if signaling to the others who growled in response.

Each turned in full circle, trying to keep every monster in sight. Brunette stood behind the younger woman, her back pressed against her to keep guard from behind. Natsuki fired a round at one of the closer beings and ground her teeth as it dodged the first strike._ So much for a long-range first strike._

Shizuru giggled inwardly at a thought she decided not to express, there was a time and place for teases and this definitely wasn't the right time. But who could blame her, look at how their 'date' was turning out.

* * *

**AN: **I cut it off at a juicy part again, didn't I? Kannin na, my dear readers, I seem to be making this a habit. However the next chapter will be up on next Monday. So until then, adieu, and don't be afraid to read and review to tell me your thoughts thus far! -Ais.


	3. Old Beginnings

**AN:** And here is the next installment of this story! I know I keep pulling you along with the short chapters and how I finish them off, leaving you anticipating what will happen next. I promise the next chapter will be interesting and after I work more on chapter 8, I'll add more meat to these chapters, making them a bit longer. So there's more to look forward to!

* * *

"I have your back, Shizuru!"

"Ookini, Natsuki." Orphans swarmed around the two woman as they readied their elements. It was too risky of an environment to summon their children, too many people would see the abnormal creatures. Their elements at the ready, the beasts circled, preventing escape from the ring.  
Natsuki glanced at Shizuru from the corner of her eyes, listening to the growls from the beasts around them, just waiting on one of them to make a move. She tightened her grip on the handle of her gun, trigger finger at the ready. One of the beasts broke the circle and the two women took the opportunity to dive through the opening towards the woods.

The two women shared the same thought: get to the forest were people will be less likely to see, if their children were summoned. An orphan dove at Natsuki's right and she disabled it with a fired aim towards its heads. Such an outbreak of orphans was unexplained. Alyssa and Father Greer was taken out of the picture months ago, this incident, along with the revival of their HiME abilities was completely unexplained.

Branches and twigs began to whip against their legs as they broke through the tree line; the growls and snarls of the beasts just behind them. This time, they couldn't circle as before so the orphans closed around as best as they could. There had to have been at least a dozen and a half of them surrounding the women. Another one dove at Shizuru and she decapitated it with a slash aimed at its head. More kept charging at the women and were either kept at bay or ended by blade and gun.

The looked exhausted as they ended the beasts, one by one. Only two beasts remained temporarily spared from the slaughter, despite the small amount remaining the two women were exhausted. It had been a while since the Carnival and effects of the Obsidian Prince, so their once familiar routines were now foreign to them. Back to back, their hands brushed against each other with a shared smile before charging after the remaining orphans. A few shots and slices later, the finals beasts disappeared into nothing, leaving no evidence of their existence aside from the stories from the two women themselves.

Small beads of sweat trailed down their heated skin, strands of midnight locks clung to the bluenette's face. Shizuru discharged her element and approached Natsuki, her hand reaching out to place the awry strands behind her ear. A little shocked by the notion, Natsuki smiled and lightly blushed. "Thanks, Shizuru."

Brunette nodded, withdrawing her hand from Natsuki's cheek before she was tempted further. The two turned around and left the forest, Natsuki's fingers interlocking with Shizuru's. A pink hue crossed the brunette's cheeks at this small action before enclosing her grasp around Natsuki's. They left the woods behind to return to Natsuki's apartment.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, to be truthful, this was the very first chapter I wrote for this story which is why it may seem a bit weird and mismatched to the rest of the chapters. This chapter flows with the rest of them after this, since I went back and started writing chapter one and two afterward. This was sparked by a picture that I randomly started doodling while at work. You can find that listed on my profile, for reference. Any who, I hoped you enjoyed what I have so far and stay tuned for further updates!


	4. Haunting Past, Unleashed Desires

**AN: **Greetings and salutations my fellow members of the ShizNation, I bring to you, as promised, the next installment of this story. I realize I keep you yearning for more at the end of each chapter, and apologize that I didn't write more in each chapter. When I had them written, it seemed as if it was a great deal more than it really is. So as I promised before, the eighth chapter will have a great deal more meat than the other chapters. Though I am considering adding more to the chapters after this even though they aren't written in my book. So, I may break my habit just for you dear readers. However, since I have rambled on enough, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The dying roar of the Ducati engine signified their arrival. Natsuki dismounted and helped Shizuru from the bike. Shizuru shook off her helmet and handed it to Natsuki who locked it away in the compartment. Both of them looked exhausted from the earlier encounter, their movements seemingly forced as they made their way up the stairs to Natsuki's door.

Natsuki unlocked her door and allowed Shizuru in first, without a word, The brunette ventured in and the other woman followed close behind, closing and locking the door behind them. Shizuru made her way to the kitchen to brew tea. She opened the fridge and retrieved a can of soda for Natsuki before setting about brewing herself some. A kettle was set out and filled with with water, then placed on the stove. Slender fingers turned the dial on the stove and watched as flames licked the bottom of the kettle.

Crimson hues silently watched the kettle, the light dancing her bloodied pools. "Natsuki, it's just like before. Something is going on and I can feel it. This history is repeating despite the HiME star being destroyed." She looked haunted, an appearance that hadn't been there for many months.

The bluenette shook off her leather jacket and opened the soda. Her eyes never leaving Shizuru's face. She took a drink and sat the can on the counter. "It isn't like before, Shizuru, so you don't need to have that look on your face."

"Kannin na, Natsuki, it just seems too familiar. I don't like this. " She pulled out a mug and a tea bag as the kettle began to whistle. Shizuru removed the kettle from the stove, and turned the burner off. Steam rose as the liquid poured into the mug. The brunette returned the kettle to the stove and placed the tea bag in to steep.

"Quit, Shizuru, I know what you're thinking." Bluenette turned Shizuru to face her. Despite her awkwardness when it came to displaying affection, Natsuki cupped the other woman's cheek; thumb caressing her cheekbone.

Natsuki closed the distance between them and brushed her lips against Shizuru's. "Things are much different since then."

"Natsuki, my Natsuki..." Her voice lightly broke before giving in and returning Natsuki's kiss, It was light at first, then slowly deepened with need behind it. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist and enjoyed the soft sensation of the other girl's lips against her own.

The younger woman trailed her palms from Shizuru's cheeks and down her form to the back of her thighs. With little effort she lifted the other woman up and wrapped her legs around her waist. Shizuru smiled at this and inwardly laughed as she was being carried to Natsuki's room. Bluenette carried the other woman down the hall and into the room, kicking the door closed behind them. The mug was left steaming on the counter, seemingly forgotten.

* * *

**AN: **This chapter has you wanting more again, doesn't it? Oops, I think? I'm entertained by the fact that it seems as if so much is going on in such a short amount of script, does any one else see this? Then again, I'm easily amused so don't mind the absent ramblings. As always, feel free to tell me what you think of what is going on so far, either by PM or review. And congratulations to the one who gave me the first foreign review! Mucho gracias, mi amigo! :)

In light of my good mood, I decided to post this a little early, but do not fear as I'll post yet another chapter on Sunday/Monday. -Ais


	5. Mysterious Letter, New Clues

**AN:** Hello again, my dear readers. I'm really beginning an interesting plot twist here and I'm sure it'll have the lot of you sitting on the edge of your seats wondering what will happen. I'm really considering doing a treat for all of you since so many seem to enjoy what I have going on here thus far. I'm truly grateful to all of you who favorite and follow this story. I'm even thankful for those who are actually following me now. I'll quit rambling now and let the story progress, enjoy.

* * *

"Something isn't right about this, there's no reason for our abilities to return!"

"Calm down, Midori, there has to be an explanation for all of this." Yohko slipped her hands into her coat and stretched her back. "By the way, someone left something on my desk for you. I didn't open it, but I presume it was left in my care since I still have contact with your sporadic self."

This piqued the red-head's interest, she turned to face the blue-eyed woman. Her head tilted to the side and hands on her hips. "A mystery letter, was it encrypted or encoded in any way?"

"Like I said, I didn't open it, so I can't answer those questions, idiot." She sighed at Midori's enthusiasm ; the woman went from ranting to being enthused by a mysterious letter. Yohko doubted it was some sort of secret message, but who knew? She pulled a sealed envelope from her pocket and handed it to the other woman. "Here, find out for yourself."

The letter was practically torn from her grasp when Midori took the letter. She held it close to her face and tried to examine it before opening the envelope. Ornate handwriting decorated the center of the paper, a foreign writing she didn't recognize. Much to her dismay, her name was written in a common script anyone could recognize, how disappointing.

"Read it already, there isn't anything invisable on the envelope, Midori, it can't even be peered through. " Green-eyed woman glanced at Yohko, sticking her tongue out then deciding to gingerly open the letter.

Midori eagerly read the letter, devouring the written message inside. Her demeanor changed as she finished reading what was written. She sighed, shoulders slumped and hands falling to her side. The letter still grasped tight.

"And so it may begin again..."

"What's going on? What may begin again, Midori?"

"Here, take a look for yourself." Yohko took the open letter and began to scan the writing to see what Midori noticed. It didn't show anything too obvious to her but then again Midori knew some things she didn't.

"I don't notice anything out of the ordinary in this letter. All it states is to inform the others to meet in the Director's office this Friday at four." Yohko handed the letter back to Midori who slipped it into her coat pocket.

"That's exactly what I mean. It didn't state names because the originator knew I would understand, so there is something strange going on here. Who could possibly have written this, knowing I would fully understand? I can't come up with any logical assumptions. Something is blowing in from the horizion and it doesn't seem good."

Red head started her trek down the sidewalk, passing by the bright shops. The other woman joined her, recognizing that pensive look Midori had on her face whenever there was something she couldn't quite grasp. Whatever it was she deduced seemed to be something quite immense. They walked in silence, leaving each other to their thoughts.

* * *

**AN:** Plot twist, for the win! You can tell I get bored at work whenever I can venture here and type up another chapter so I can have it waiting and ready to go for whenever I want to update this fic. I still have another... five or six chapters ready, I think, to be typed and added here. So what do you think of how things are going so far? Do you really think you can guess who wrote the letter and who left it on Yohko's desk? I may put up a poll to see what all of you think, as I'm curious to see what you would guess. As always, your reviews/follows/favorites are very much appreciated as I never thought I'd get this many people intrigued by my stories. Merci beaucoup, mes amis~. Ais.


	6. Revelations

**AN: **Hello, my loyal readers, I've been receiving excellent feedback from the progress of this story and I've decided to possibly post more frequently instead of just once a week. How does this sound? Anywho, I don't feel like posting much for this part of the author's notes, so I'll just let you get on with the next chapter of this story. Enjoy.

* * *

Loud bangs sounded on Natsuki's apartment door, whoever it was is persistant. Her cellphone rang nonstop previously and went ignored. Bluenette stormed to her door, hair in disarray, before she threw open the door. "What the hell do you want?" She paused when her eyes adjusted to the light and saw Midori standing right outside. "Midori, what's going on?"

Midori stood before the now open door, pensive look still on her features Natsuki looked stunned at her appearance, sudden as it was, but she was inwardly laughing at the other woman's appearance: tank top, boy shorts and hair all askew as if she had just woken up. It was amusing to her. "Hey, Natsuki, it seems as if I'm playing the role of messenger. However short notice it is, we're to meet in the Director's office at four today, all of us."

Young woman frowned, so something was going on with them. A door opened and closed softly behind her and a still tired voice sounded. "Who is here, Natsuki?" She looked behind her and saw Shizuru standing in the hall in just a buttoned night shirt.

She noticed Midori looking over her shoulder and lowly whistled. A palm came over her face and lightly shook her head. "It's just Midori, Shizuru. She had a message to relay, then be on her way. Right, Midori?"

Cheesy, familiar grin was plastered on the red head's face at this sight. It was all too precious for words. A slight snicker was released before nodding to Natsuki's not-quite subtle dismissal. "Of course, Na-tsu-ki~." A quick bout of maniacal laughter before skipping away to the sound of a door slamming closed.

Crimson hues widened a bit more as she began to slowly wake up. Fingers wound a lock of hair behind her ear while dull crimsons lit up more. "What seems to be going on?" She wasn't going to let it go and it was best just to tell her since she was involved as well.

Bluenette sighed, relenting under that bloody gaze. "We weren't the only ones who had their abilities returned. It happened to the others, too. We're to meet at the Director's office today, at four." She watched Shizuru's features darken, her appearance seeming unsettled. Something big was happening, but what?

Older woman's features shifted, before she managed to get them under control. Fingers grasped the hem of her borrowed night shirt while her lips tightened into a thin line. It was a drastic changed compared to what happened to them last night and things were slowly piecing together in her mind as she thought back on what all transpired. It was only a matter of time, if it were only them who had been attacked, before the others would experience the return of the orphans.

Despite that familiar mask draping itself across Shizuru's features, Natsuki could still tell what it was that was plaguing the other woman's mind. It was too obvious now that she was willing to try for the older woman's sake, to accept her feelings and explore her own. Natsuki approached her, a quick glance to the clock to see what time it was, her hands grasping Shizuru's to keep them from gripping too tightly. Gentle hands unmolded the others and held them in her's. Viridian hues gazed into Crimson to distract and lure Shizuru away from her thoughts. "Come, Shizuru, we still have time until we have to get ready and leave." Hands held as Natsuki drew Shizuru back down the hall, behind her closed bedroom door...

* * *

**AN: **Once again, I left off on an interesting note. What are they doing behind that closed door? Do you really think it's lemony or are they doing something completely PG like Natsuki soothing Shizuru? I haven't even decided yet and don't know if I'll write another partial lemon scene instead of just leaving you all to wonder. I get a block when I try to write them so it's difficult for me to do. When it comes to writing lemons, I can only get so far into the detail until my mind just sputters and dies out- but hey, I'll try once again eventually. Until then, thank you for all of the support! Au revoir, mes amis. -Ais.


	7. Old Faces, Familiar Places

**AN: **Hoorah, another installment of the story ready to go! I was a little out of it, so I apologize that I didn't submit this last night. I've had a few things going on here and there so if the next chapter gets a little delayed, I am so sorry for that, too. However, since I don't have a lot to say up here, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

A group of women gathered around on the office furniture, a few looking less than pleased about their dilemma. "So what the hell is happening, Midori, since you're the one who gathered us all?" Lime green orbs burned holes into the back of her ex-teacher.

Some other voices sounded in agreement to the delinquent's outburst. The pretend seventeen year-old looked over her shoulder at Nao, despite their thoughts it wasn't her who summoned them. "It wasn't me who summoned us all here. I'm merely the messenger in this; a pied piper, if you will."

"That's a little hard to believe, Midori." At this Midori brandished the letter left for her. Her fingers holding it open, then walking by everyone for them to see.

Some of them were still skeptical of how to react to the letter, others sighed in disbelief. "This writing is not mine, nor do I recognize it. All I know is what is stated in this letter. Just like the rest of you, I am unaware of the reasoning here." The letter was once again tucked away in her pocket until it was needed again.

The double doors opened revealing a not forgotten face. She was being wheeled in quietly by a white suit-clad Fumi. Child-like woman smiled at all of the other battle maidens in the room as the pink-haired woman wheeled her behind the large desk. "Hello, my fellow HiME, it is a pleasure to see you all again, despite the circumstances we are now faced with." Seafoam eyes softened then clouded over with what appeared to be sorrow. "I fear that this isn't to be a joyous reunion."

Midori glanced over at Shizuru whose crimson eyes darkened. She wasn't too sure what the former Kaichou was thinking, though it did seem as if the news was striking a chord inside her even if it wasn't fully noticeable. Her gaze switched to Mashiro and noticed her lightly exhaling, seeming to steady and prepare herself for a bombarding of questions. "I'll be the first to start this inquiry off then. So why have our abilities returned, Mashiro?"

Child-like woman nodded. "As some, if not all, of you have noticed the red star has not returned even though your abilities have returned." She held her hand up in silence as one of the women, Nao, opened their mouth to speak. "My reappearance is what started the return of your elements. As I stated before, my maidens, this isn't a joyous reunion. I wasn't to return for centuries but due to unfortunate events I was forced to, for your sake. An organization, much like the Prince, is recreating orphans and attempting to wipe out the once former HiME."

Everyone groaned and sighed at this revelation, except for a certain brunette and raven-haired duo. Natsuki scowled and Shizuru tightened her hands in her lap. "I have a thought, Mashiro. Kannin na if I cound curt here, but would this be a repeat of the Carnival" That seemed to be the question everyone was silently wondering.

Mashiro shook her head in answer to Shizuru's question. "In truth, I do not believe so. There is a risk here but I do not believe it to be your precious person again, so for the sake of everything- do not falter." _Though in all honesty, I am unsure..._ She didn't dare say that a loud as it would alarm the other women. The tables were different here so the stakes were unknown...

By the end of the meeting, more than a few of the women appeared disgruntled and perturbed. Of all people, Nao looked the most affected by their debriefing, as if she had the most to lose compared to all of them.

* * *

**AN: **Short chapter, relatively, I know- but at least the following chapters should be a bit longer from there on out. If things proceed how they are, I won't have much time to write more on chapter 10, so I'll only be able to submit up to chapter 9. Work things are getting a little interesting and hectic, so I'll have to see how things develop there within the next few days or so. I am happy that so many of you see to be enjoying this little tidbit that decided to blossom. I didn't think I'd get this many interested in it- though I am happy to be proven wrong. Any who, I'm going to pop off here and get some things worked on. C'est le vie, mes amis. -Ais.


	8. Unsettled Musings

**AN: **I promised an interesting length chapter, and this is the one: chapter 8. I'll stay true to my word and make the other chapters just as long as, if not longer, than this chapter. Things have been going good with this series and I'm pleased with how the chapters are coming along, as some of you appear to be, as well. I'm writing these chapters at work still, instead of at home, so if they start to become infrequent, my apologies, though I am trying to maintain the once a week spiel I have currently going. I'll inform more at the end here, for now enjoy the story.

* * *

When she entered the void with Nagi that day, never did she think she would return to this world. Nagi didn't return with her, his purpose was fufilled that day. Technically, she had no purpose to turn either, but she felt compelled to warn the HiME. Lavender-haired watched all of the women file out, chattering amongst themselves.

One woman stayed, Midori, she remained leaning against the wall. Red head appeared skeptical of all the information they were told. Green gaze captured seafoam and held them, scowl on her features. "Out with it, Mashiro, nothing is given without a risk. So what is our sacrifice this time, if one of us falls during this?"

Mashiro exhaled once more, closing her eyes before answering. "I believe that is what Shizuru was indirectly asking. My answer to you will be the same. I don't know what the risk is this time." It was known from past experiences she was good at just telling enough to satisfy a person's curiosity.

Midori huffed in disbelief; it was the first time she had been left in the dark and most certainly wouldn't be the last, all things concerned. She pulled herself away from the wall and walked towards the double doors to leave. "I'll take your word, Mashiro, despite this feeling I have in my gut."

Child-like woman nodded in acceptance and watched as Midori made to leave. "Have a good evening, Midori." Mashiro watched as her office doors opened then closed, marking the exit of the usually over-exuberant Midori.

Taller woman had remained quiet throughout the entire meeting. "What is going on, lady Mashiro?" Her hand rested on the handle of the other woman's wheelchair. Quietly sensing the other woman's wish, she turned the chair around to face the window. Gaze settled on the fragile-looking woman who seemed so lost in her thoughts. The expression on her face was so curious, just what was she thinking?

It was a few minutes before she finally spoke again, her words seemingly choice and well thought upon. "I am not wholly sure, from what I saw and felt in the void, trouble is brewing for our HiME. A faction is mass producing orphans, but the reason is unknown. I don't know much else of what is to happen, though it seems as if their destinies, our destinies, are not yet fulfilled. There are still some things holding the maidens back: reservations, apprehension. For this to end, those will have to be released."

Fumi thought on these words, her own destiny intertwined within that meaning. She was accustomed to her mistress' half-answers and mysterious statements. So she remained quiet, standing beside the other woman just watching the sun set. It was a peaceful silence, a mutual understanding between the two women. Fumi knowing her questions would never be answered in full and Mashiro staying silent on some inquiries so destiny could run its course.

A thought occurred to the taller companion, perhaps some of the other HiME shared this thought. "Would our important ones be our reservations, our shackles which bind and hold us back, or are they our source of strength who guide us?"

The question surprised Mashiro, it wasn't like Fumi to be so philosophical. She was affecting the older woman now. Lavender-haired woman smiled to herself and at the dying rays of light falling on the floor. "Love isn't something which hinders us; it is a strength when we can accept its burdens. There is no hindering variable when we factor in the will to do whatever it takes to protect what and who we love."

Both knew what each other was thinking, they were both thinking back on the Carnival, and how each maiden changed to protect the ones they loved. Each woman sacrificed so much and eleven had lost their precious person. Technically all of the maidens lost what was precious to them, but the chosen one survived: Mai Tokiha... Their thoughts were the same, each hoping the past wouldn't repeat itself.

* * *

**AN: **Well, mainly a philosophical chapter with a lot of questions popping up at this point. It has me wondering how many of you will be left with a good many questions that most likely won't be answered until the next chapter- next week. Any who, I would like to thank all of the readers who have been glued to this story since the beginning and so many new people popping in to check out and see what is transpiring here. It pleases me to see this story has a higher traffic rate than my previous one; none of you have any idea how happy this makes me. I've been doing this story along with some beta-ing, so it's fun, plus my own workload from life. Thank you again for tuning into this weekly, and your reviews are greatly appreciated, even if I don't always respond to them! Au revoir, mes amis, Aislinn.


	9. Views of Normalcy

**AN: **Bonjour, mes amis! Again, I'm thankful that so many of you are still interested in this story, even after 9 chapters now. I keep churning these and and I get more and more reviews and interested viewers. This greatly pleases me, so many of you have no clue as to how much. Of course, I have no clue as to how many chapters this will be. I don't want it to be too long so I'm going to try and keep it under 20, if I can. A lot of people aren't interested in reading long-chaptered stories, with me, I know it varies. So, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

"Mai, Mai!"

"Mikoto, get down from there before you get hurt!" Carrot top waved a ladel at the young child, hands on her hip as she stood at the base of a large tree in her cooking apron. Mikoto had been running about ever since they had met with Mashiro yesterday. Apparently none of the news had any effect on her, somehow, and she wished she knew how the black-haired girl managed this feat. She lowered the ladel and just stood there, looking at Mikoto before a thought struck her. "If you don't get down here, I'll feed your share to Natsuki."

Mikoto practically leapt from the branch at Mai's threat, barreling through the temple to the kitchen. Despite Mai's threat being empty, she didn't want to lost any og the red head's delicious cooking. Mai laughed at the child's rush to the kitchen and quietly folloed. That girl made things seem relatively normal despite the weight being placed on all of them again. Just like everyone else, she wondered what was to happen with their precious ones and them.

* * *

There was once a time when people would trade everything, including their souls, for power- but here were a group of women wishing for a sense of normalcy, instead of the destiny they were given. Women who were unsure of what they wanted- but longed for what they did not have and would not take for granted. Each maiden was cherishing their loved one: Yukino strolling through downtown with Haruka. Akane venturing into coffee shops with Kazuya.

A young twin, pig-tailed girl was seen following Tate around the kendo hall, much to his dismay.

Voices quietly mumbled throughout the hazy room as a lime-eyed woman was seductively speaking to a much older gentleman. Everything seemed back to how they use to be.

Yukariko seemed happy bouncing her toddler up and down on her knee as Wataru attempted to capture the moment as a portrait. Childish voice happily squealing at her mother's actions.

People throughout downtown Fuuka laughed quietly as a boyish girl dragged a brunette boy throughout the arcades. Takumi relenting to Akira's wishes to enjoy the weather and have fun, despite his sister's concerns.

Birds chirped from their nests in the sakura trees; a cheerful melody celebrating yet another pleasant, sunny day. Butterflies ventured from flower to flower along the dirt path as two women walked by. One woman giggled after lightly tapping the other woman's nose with a stem of lilac she was given. Shorter woman scrunched up her nose before wiping at it, a soft glare sent toward the taller, giggling woman. Viridian hues softened from their glare, a greater softness appearing before a smile came to her own lips. It looked as if these two women were giving the park a second chance after the other day's events.

Twig of lilac was brought up to the older woman's nose and deeply inhaled, a satisfied sigh was exhaled at the pleasant scent. She made as if she were going to smack the bluenette on the nose again, other woman closed her eyes expecting the floral scent again- but opened her eyes in surprise when she felt soft lips on hers instead. All too soon, the soft kiss was over and left her craving more. Young woman quietly grumbled to herself before latching onto the brunette's hand and continued their walk through the trees.

Brunette smiled at nothing seemingly, all of this did seem surreal. Natsuki was allowing her to be open about her emotions and even permitting her to express them publicly. It was worth it to see the younger woman blush and turn her head in an attempt to hide her crimson cheeks. They certainly had progressed much more than she had hoped for- not that she was complaining about this. Despite it actually being real, it truly didn't feel like it. So instead of dwelling on her thoughts, she decided it best just to enjoy this.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, I know I said I'd make these chapters longer after a certain point, but I could have sworn that this chapter was a lot longer in my book than it is typed now. It's not cool how it seems so much shorter, but at least it isn't horribly boring. I decided to give a glimpse of normalcy in the girls' lives, so I went ahead and just went about their lives. It may seem like this is a filler, but fear not- it isn't. I play everything for a reason and don't include fillers because I hate them myself. So why would I torture all of you with a filler? Oh wait, I am a bit notorious for leaving you off with cliffhangers, but fillers I just won't do! I do apologize for the last posting. My promotion has left me exhausted. If it happens again, my apologies. Hopefully, it will not. Any who, thanks for continuing this with me and I hope you all will continue to do so in the future. Au revoir, mes amis, Aislinn.


	10. Glimpse of the Other Side

**AN: **And here we go with yet another chapter, chapter 10! It's amazing how far I've gotten in this story and it's still going on strong. I haven't written a story this long before and if I have, I surely cannot remember. Surprisingly, I haven't had any writer's blocks, but watch as I'll end up jinxing myself here. Hopefully not. I'll give you a teaser, things have been wonderful here in the real world, aside from the story-writing here. Everything is definitely looking up, both for this story and my life. However, instead of rambling, I'll get on with the show. Bon appetit!

* * *

Shadowed figures worked around a pulsating red orb; beings documented notes on clipboards. Crimson light eminated from the object, hums of approval coming from the beings surrounding the orb. The surroundings seemed laboratory-like, all of the walls white-washed and sterile-appearing. Other beings were positioned in front of monitors, studying results from previous analyses. A person in a lab coat began typing something onto a keyboard attached to the glass column containing the pulsating orb, different fluids appearing in the container and reacting to the orb.

* * *

The image rippled, like a lake after a stone had been thrown into it. A wild cackle sounded before the image faded into nothing. Small boy stood where the image faded away, hands in his pockets and back straightened. He rocked back onto the heels of his feet before running a hand through his snowy hair. "I do believe I've found the source of dear Mashiro's concerns. I think things shall get interesting here, so a visit is in order." Nagi walked away from his pedestal and into the shadows of the void; white visage rippling and fading away into nothing.

* * *

Small woman sat in her wheelchair, child-like face illuminated by the sun's morning rays. She watched birds fly from tree to grass and bounce around from area to area. It was a peaceful morning despite the heavy feeling weighing on her chest and mind. Hands clasped on her lap, expression seeming to be lost in thought. "You're not too good at sneaking up on defenseless women, Nagi." White-haired boy froze where he stood, acting innocent as if he wasn't planning anything. "I can sense you, despite your attempts at hiding."

Nagi held his hands up in defeat, a smirk stretching his features. "Forgive me for trying to have a bit of fun, Mashiro. You know how bored I can get." Young boy walked over to Mashiro's side of the desk, and leaned against its edge. Fingers ran themselves through white tresses, before looking at the woman beside him. "What wrong is there in visiting an old friend?"

Mashiro shifted her gaze and looked directly at the elusive boy beside her, gaze hardening to a more serious facade. "Nagi, you're hiding something or holding something back. So what is your real reason for returning back to this realm?"

He had been caught, that girl knew him too well for him to play his games. "I was bored in the void, so I was doing some watching to pass the time. You know, seeing what humans are doing: their life activities, get-togethers, orphan manufacturing... Normal things in this realm." He smirked, knowing he caught Mashiro's attention with the orphan manufacturing.

Her eyes widened in shock, mainly out of Nagi's apparent blazé demeanor toward the situation more than anything. "How is it you're able to state that with such a carefree attitude towards this?" It disturbed her how this boy could be smirking over such serious matters; human lives were at stake here!

Nagi walked away from the desk over to one of the sofas across the room and fell against it haphazardly. "Relax, Mashiro, these are human affairs and have no effect on us. Why are you so concerned with matters which you have no reason to worry over?" Nagi paused, thinking over what he just said and studying Mashiro's body; a thought occurred to him. "Oh, I see now. You're still afraid that your precious HiME will follow in your footsteps. Oh, how precious!"

Seafoam hues lowered; thoughts plaguing her mind at Nagi's accusations. Perhaps it was true that she didn't want her maidens following in her footsteps, making her mistakes. It was as if those young women were her children, despite how odd that seemed. She wanted to guide them along the right path, but it seems fate has a few plans in store for all of them. "I want what is right and easy for them... Do you know of anything else?"

White haired boy jumped up from the couch, and wandered the room. "I know no more than you- but think on this, Mashiro, destiny is never easy despite how much you try to soften its blow. Destiny cannot be changed, you should know that." With his piece said, Nagi disappeared, leaving Mashiro to her thoughts.

"Perhaps it is time for destiny to change again..."

* * *

**AN: **And that marks the end of this chapter, I enjoyed writing this one despite the fact I was befuddled with how to continue it in the beginning. I was just writing then stopped and was like "um, how do I continue this...?" Well, I figured it out after a few days, which was a week or so ago... Like I've said, I have most of these chapters pre-written and just type them up. However this chapter was recently written and the next one is in the works. I am SO SORRY, for the severely late update as I've been SERIOUSLY busy at work. Hardly having any time to do much of anything. I have two days off, both of which are used either doing paperwork or catching up on sleep. Did I mention I got promoted? So yes... Hectic life is now hectic... Stay tuned and I'll have it churned out before you know it. Merci beacoup, mes amis! Au revoir, Aislinn.


End file.
